New opportunity
by pandiunicornio
Summary: So... What if Lily goes out with someone else and James falls in love with someone else?
1. Tejon

**"So ... I heard evans is with snivellus"** Sirius said slowly watching his friend's reaction

**"I already told you, I beat Lily a while ago"**

The young black could only look at him with a skepticism face mixed with relief.

**"I heard that Hufflepof plays against Slythering today"** Remus knew that it was still a sensitive issue for James the new couple and knew that Sirius would quickly leave him by naming the badgers.

Padfoot's face changed rapidly when he thought of a bad badger **"Ah, my sensible wolf, duty calls, I can't miss seeing my precious pigeon" **2 of the 3 marauders just stared with a funny face I understand who Padfoot meant a young James who could only raise an eyebrow at his friend's words.

**"Maybe, we should accompany you Sirius, in case you get in trouble with the snakes"** said the young Peter whispering the last part.

**"Come on, come on, I must say hello to the love of my life before the game"** the shout was heard throughout the common room as Sirius ran out of the room.

They went to the Quiddich camps, generally they would only arrive at the time of departure, but they could not leave Sirius with the snakes, only Merlin knows what problems he would get into, the badgers on the other hand did not worry them, they were the humblest house and quiet, they generally remain calm and happy, avoiding fights with other houses.

The boys watched the stands, only some people were there, most of them being boys.

They followed Sirius as he approached where the badgers are.

**"Hit those snakes love !!"** the scream of the black only managed eyes on the badgers and glaring eyes of the snakes.

He watched as one of the girls approached on her broom

**"I thought you would not come"** the girl replied to the young griffyndor with a soft and playful tone, she could understand why she liked padfoot, to say that the girl was cute would be an understatement, she had long black hair in a bun tall just leaving his bangs, she had stunning blue eyes and although James always considered himself a man with manners, he was still a boy, he couldn't look away from his wide chest.

Apparently he was not the only one who noticed, all his friends except Peter had a fixed look under his chin, including the usually shy Remus.

A long whistle came out of Sirius' mouth **"if that's the new strategy of Amos, let me tell you he's a genius"** the batter just blushed at the teen's implications

**"Do not get excited black, it will only be this time, Amos will get me a bigger shirt"** the girl snorted doing a nice pout with her lips full.

**"You are not funny love"** Sirius could not help making a mochin, the badger rarely wore something tight enough to appreciate its curves, so he had to admit that Amos's plan was quite intelligent.

**"Oh, how bad manners of mine, hello Peter-san, Remus-kun, Potter-San"** the young woman gave them a slight bow with her head, the boys could do nothing but blush and stutter a soft hello.

**"Higurashi, move your nice ass here, we have a game to win, you, Sirius, leave my damn hitter alone"** shouted the captain of the hufflepuff team, if there was someone who could rival him love for the quidditch that oliver would feel wood years later, that would be Amos Diggory.

**"Goodbye love! And good strategy, Amos"** Sirius' scream echoed across the court as he moved his eyebrows subjectively with a big smile.

Everyone watched as the coach of the hufflepof team approached the young gryffindor at an incredible speed.

**"If you say something to Kagome, I will dye your hair and every damn thing you have, green, you heard Black!"** Amos's whisper was serious and threatening, I knew he meant it, when it comes to quidditch there is no one to rival Amos Diggory.

**"mah, quiet Diggory, she idolizes you too much for her own good, I would never think you would do something like that"** although he said it in a funny tone her voice mixed with a little jealousy, not that proud Sirius once Black would admit it.

Slythering never had a chance, his seeker was more aware of how bouncing the breasts of his young rival hitter than to look for the snitch, ended with a sad score of 110 for slythering and 320 for hufflepuff.

**"Well done love"** Sirius approached the blushing and sweaty hufflepuff, it was a magnificent sight for the males that are in the area.

**"Mah, it wasn't much, most were not even paying attention, maybe your group has something to do with it?"** The young woman looked suspiciously at the 4 marauders.

If there was something that her boys loved, it was her unconsciousness for how beautiful she was, even the least praise made her blush like a beet, as long as such praise was not from the young black, after so many years she had become immune to her charms

**"I have to go to take a shower, the clothes feel sticky and dirty, see you later, love, guys" **his comment despite not having a hidden intention, he got several nosebleeds while she was going to the showers.

**"So padfoot, is she your new conquest?"** James was intrigued by the Higurashi girl, she clearly knew his friends, but he had only seen her a couple of times in classes and games.

**"jealous prongs?"**

**"I do not know what are you talking about"****"Oh, it just had to be my imagination, I was sure you were watching it the whole game"****"..."** James knew it was true, but he wouldn't recognize it and in his defense, he wasn't the only one to look at the young badger.

**"Maybe you didn't notice her for evans? After all, you never paid much attention to any of the other girls"** was Peter's shy whisper.

"**I ... Maybe ... Uuh I think we should go back, it will be time for dinner**"

**_What do you think? I really love this shipp, I have this story published in Spanish, but I will translate it little by little_**


	2. chapter 2

_Clarification: they are in their third year, James cannot immediately fall in love with kagome, but he already likes it and that is the first step: D__There will be a bit of fluff between Sirius and Kagome, but only as friends, later their relationship will be clarified, that's all, enjoy ️_

_I don't own any character (unfortunately) just the story is mine_

If there is something James noticed in the following weeks, it was that Kagome Higurashi was different, not only did she contrast with her fellow badgers with her cheerful and mischievous attitude, but she was also brave and loyal, not forgetting that she had a fiery character that would even put dreaded dark lord running with his tail hidden, several times they had faced the wrath of the hufflepoff because of his jokes, the girl had a hell of a force and her slaps were memorable, maybe some would say he was a masochist, but he had become addicted to her fiery gaze when she got angry, her eyes turned a blue as dark as a stormy night, her cheeks flushed with rage, her lips formed an irritated pout and oh, like forgetting her hips when she was trampling angry .

I knew I wasn't in love with her, it was still too soon, after all not long ago I was in love with the colorful griffyndor, but the Asian girl was a hot thing that you couldn't help looking at.

**"Hi James,"** he looked up at the greeting, recognized the voice immediately, after all, he spent 2 years looking for her affection.

**"..."** I knew he must look stupid, but he couldn't move from the place, he had totally avoided the couple, and seeing them there together, it wasn't something on his list of things he wanted to see, Lily had a huge smile, while the slytherin just looked aside looking bored.

**"Oh, there you are, I was looking for you little lion"** He felt an arm around his shoulders, saying that he was surprised to see Kagome Higurashi calmly leaning on him, it is an understatement.

**"Konnichiwa Lily, Severus"**

**"Hi kagome,"** said Lily, looking at the hufflepuff girl, while Severus gave her a brief nod.

**"Uh ... I ..."** felt like a complete fool, damn, he was the damn prongs, heir to the Potter and a marauder.

**"Ah, I see that the young Potter forgot our little commitment, wrong .. Wrong ... Mr. Potter the pinky promises are something very serious"** the girl must be crazy, it was her only thought ... And that ray is a damn pinky promise!

**"If you allow me little lovebirds in love I will take Mr. Potter before we fall behind even more"** without waiting for an answer he dragged him out of the castle, which James greatly appreciated.

**"Uh ... Thanks .. For ... that"** the words barely came out, he felt like an idiot, how could he react like that, probably now she thinks it's some kind of stupid.

**"Hey, hey, it's okay"** I didn't know when he clenched his fists, he only noticed when she took his hands gently and began to smooth them.

**"You don't have to be ashamed, it's normal, after all you spent a lot of time trying to woo the girl, right?" **

With a groan James just got redder in shame **"that doesn't help me you know"** his whisper was a mixture between a snort and a snort.

**"mah, quiet, I will keep your secret safe, although I think everyone knows it, a serious mistake shouting your love in the middle of the classes"** looked at her face noticing her soft smile, not mockery or malice, but a quiet understanding, even though I knew the girl, she could be as naughty as he or Sirius.

Noticing her suspicious look, she lifted her little finger, he just looked at her, confirming her suspicion that although the girl was hot she was crazy.

**"What do you expect, give me your pinky"****"..."**

**"You know, don't worry, I have all day to be with my fucking arm raised waiting for you" **the strong sarcasm was present, if there is something that Kagome lacked almost completely it was patience, and it didn't help that I hadn't had lunch yet .

**"Uh ... I don't know what I should do" **the girl looked at him with the utmost horror.

"**You don't know the pinky promise! Did you never have a childhood?"** Now the girl's look was of absolute sadness, yes .. It was confirmed, she is crazy.

**"Just hook your little finger with mine"** he did it, he was anxious to know what would happen, it would be something like the unbreakable oath or perhaps a spell without a wand typical of Japan, James I hope, looking closely at Kagome.

**"Pinky, pinky bow-bell,****Whoever tells a lie****Will sink down to the bad place****And never rise up again" **

He waited for something to happen but he felt completely the same, maybe that is how the enchantment worked, because it must be that, not an enchantment?

**" and now that"****"Like now, I made the most important promise for any wizard, witch, muggle unicorn, etc. I think you understand what I mean"****"Is it a spell? I've never heard of him! It's amazing that you know something so advanced."**

**"Ha ha, of course, well Potter I think it's time for lunch, see you around, ja ne"** shouting her last words, she went quite quickly to the dining room.

**"It seems she was very hungry**," James muttered softly as he watched her leave.

_When my niece was 4 years old we made a pinky promise ... She still thinks I'm a witch, so yes, I rely on my 4 year old niece for the reaction of James xD ️__Pd: I am sorry for grammar problems but I try to correct them as best I can, I hope you like them ️_


End file.
